Tainted Innocent
by TheMadLiddell
Summary: Jason watched his newest victims enter his home, and he watched them do the unforgivable to a tainted, innocent child. The rage in Lou's eyes turned to curiously as she gazed at the large man hiding in the woods, and smiled at him. Warning: cursing, blood, and implied non-con and abuse involving a child OC, but vengeance will be served. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello everyone who is reading this story! Just as a heads up, the OC girl in this story is the same one from my Walking Dead story, A Scarred Child. This story is kind of a "what if" story about what would have happened to Louise (a.k.a. Lou) if she wasn't caught in a zombie apocalypse, and if she didn't get away from the "bad men," but instead was in the Friday the 13th universe. So, if you feel as though you want a little more information about her, it be best, but not required, for you to read that story too. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>From the woods, Jason Voorhees watched the trucks pull up to his camp. He couldn't help but notice the changes that took place since he first starting killing. The appearance of things, the clothes his victims wore, the technology, the vehicles; overtime, they all changed. But, looking at the men exiting the large shinny trucks, Jason noticed the people never did. They were all the same; horrible, rotten sinners.<p>

He watched them unload cases upon cases of alcohol with distaste. The only thing that was different between these men and his previous victims was that they were all full grown adults and male. He found this odd. Never before had people, of only one gender, intrude upon his camp. It was always males and females, and they would always sin together in the cabins or woods.

Jason continued watching the men unload the trucks. Six men in total, he counted. But, from the conversation he heard them having, more were to come. A sadistic glee took over his body. It had been awhile since his last kill and he was itching to spill blood.

"Hey Hank," a scrawny man called to another, more rounded man, "what are we supposed to do with the bitch?" That caught Jason's attention. So there was a woman, he thought to himself.

"Ask Al, he was place in charge till Johns gets here." Hank let out a chuckle, leering at the trailer connected to one of the trucks, and said, "If it was up to me heh~ let's just say we'd already be working on re-establishing the rules of her position into her." Jason watched as the two men released a cruel laugh, smirking at the small trailer. He wondered why the woman was riding in there. It didn't make sense to him.

"Alright you two, shut the hell up and get back to unpacking." Both men looked over to the one that ordered them. He was more attractive than the other two with a muscular figure and clean-cut appearance. He held a stern appearance and had an air about him that demanded respect; Jason knew he would have fun killing that man.

"Common Al, we're just curious. The little slut needs to be retaught taught her place, just wondering when we were going to get working on that." The round man commented with a smirk. "Whole reason we came out to this shithole in the first place." Jason forwarded his brow behind his mask and tilted his head. In his mind, something wasn't right. He looked at the trailer that was concealing the woman from his.

"In time Hank, in time," Al idly commented, but gave the trailer a suspicious look. "She's being a little quiet in there, don't you think?"

"Ha! Bitch can't help but be quiet! After all, you're the one who permanently shut her up, or did you forget about that?" The scrawny man chuckled and muttered, so low Jason couldn't hear him, "Still can't believe that bitch survived having her throat slit."

Al growled at the scrawny man. Glaring at him, Al growled, "Will you fucking listen! She's not making any noise! When we were leaving she was kicking up a storm in there!" All three men looked at the trailer cautiously. Jason watched the men slowly approach the trailer, intrigued. When Al ripped open the trailer, Jason couldn't see anything on the inside. He could only watch as Al entered it and wait. It didn't take long for him to hear an enraged, pained scream.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The sound of something slamming against the wall of the trailer could be heard. Suddenly a small form was thrown out of it and landed harshly on the ground a few yards away from the trailer. It rolled a couple feet before quickly gaining its footing and standing in a cautious, hunched over stance. Jason stared in disbelief. The young woman he was expecting to be in the trailer was in fact a small child, nothing more than a little girl. Straining his one good eye, he saw the girl was not only handcuffed but covered in scars. His gaze shifted from the large bruise forming on her face to the red liquid surrounding her mouth. Jason watched the child spit out a chuck of something with a sneer, but her eyes remained focused of the men. He figured out what the girl spit out when he saw Al march out of the trailer, clutching his heavily bleeding arm. He smirked behind his mask when he realized she bit a chuck of skin from the man's arm.

Unbuckling his belt, Al ordered, "Hold the bitch down! Bout time she relearned who the fuck's in charge!" Jason stayed where he was and just watched as the men advanced on the girl. Despite the growing rage that started to consume him at the sight, there was nothing Jason could really do. He was outnumbered six to one. He could only turn his head, waiting for the screams to begin. The sudden memory of his drowning and the councilors doing nothing to help him surfaced in his mind.

He heard the screams start, but not from the girl. Looking back in her direction, he watched as the girl bit, clawed, kicked, head-butted, and did everything else she could to fight the men off. He wondered why she didn't just give up, it was impossible for her to win. He wondered why she did not scream or cry throughout the whole ordeal. Even after the men finished and spat on her, he saw her glaring at them. He saw the unwavering, murderous fire in her eyes. He found it positively fascinating. Even after they robbed her of her purity, she had the will to fight, unlike the many of his victims who ran and/or begged for mercy. As he looked at the girl bruised, beaten, used, and left on the dirty ground, Jason did not see a sinner. He saw a being wanting justice, wanting those who hurt her to suffer just as they deserved to. And he would be sure she got that justice, right before he ended her life, casting her out of this cruel world.

The young, mute girl, who went by the nickname Lou, lied naked on the rocky ground, glaring at the satisfied men as they finished unloading their trucks. She wanted to kill them, to kill them all. All she needed was an opening. And when she was done with these six, she would wait for the leader of the bad men to come with the rest of his "friends" and kill them to. Clenching her tinny, tightly cuffed fist, she swore they would all pay. But first she needed to know where she was and get the handcuffs off.

Quickly glancing around her surroundings, Lou frowned. This was nothing like the place she was originally being held. Houses were replaced with old cabins and neatly trimmed bushes were replaced with trees, trees, and more trees. She quickly gazed at the lake, only briefly admiring its beauty before her eyes settled on an old faded sign.

_Welcome to_

_Camp_

_Crystal Lake_

_Est. 1935_

She looked intently at the sign before looking around again. The young girl suddenly turned her head towards the trees to her left; Lou had felt a sudden, uncontrollable urge to do so. She shifted her eyes around the area until they locked on a figure, almost completely hidden amongst the trees. Within a second, her eyes went from enraged to innocently curious. Quickly looking to make sure the bad men were still distracted, Lou looked back at the figure. She saw it was a large man, dressed in dark clothes, and wearing a white mask. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly, for a reason unknown to either of them, the girl gently smiled at the man.

Jason quickly turned away from the area and escaped to his home. That smile, he knew it was aimed at him. But he didn't know why. Why would she smile at him, especially after what had just happened to her, he frantically asked himself. He shook his head to rid his mind of the image. It was too innocent, too pure to be aim at him. He was a monster; he reminded himself, a cold-blooded, murdering monster. And that child was a tainted innocent, dammed to become a sinner when she grew up. Just like all those teenagers that trespassed in his camp.


	2. And So It Begins

Forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I do not own any aspect of the Friday the 13th franchise. Okay, now that that's out of the way, please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>From her spot chained to a tree, Lou hatefully glared at the bad men surrounding the fire. It was nighttime, cold, she was still restrained, had dried blood surrounding her mouth, and naked. She looked down at her stomach when it started to itch and glared at the tinny winged parasites littering her scarred body. Mosquitos, there were also mosquitos and, because of how Al had her bounded, she couldn't kill them. She stopped herself from growling, not wanting attention drawn to her.<p>

The men were getting drunk, well four of them were. Lou knew how they acted when they were drunk. If she remained temporarily forgotten, she could have a night of semi-peace. If she drew attention to herself, they would do more bad things to her. So she didn't move. She didn't so much as twitch or shake when a cold breeze passed. The little girl just stayed perfectly still, watching the bad men drink themselves into a stupor with a glare. She hoped they choked.

Suddenly, she got the feeling to look into the woods again. She hadn't had that feeling since she saw the large man hiding earlier. She got upset when he walked away, wanting his to stay. She knew all the bad men, so she knew he wasn't one of them. But, there was something different about that man. She could tell he wasn't some masked hero coming to save her. The bad men killed her "hero" so she knew that word was a lie. There were no real heroes in her mind, just people who tried to be them. But there were villains. The little girl knew the bad men were villains. But, she could tell that man was darker, much, much darker than the bad men.

Yet, searching the trees for any clues to his presence, Lou couldn't bring herself to be scared. Just like when she first saw his watching her and the bad men, Lou was not afraid; not of the bad men, not of what she knew they would do to her, and not of the man in the woods. Seeing a large, black silhouette stalk though the woods, Lou knew he was here. Seeing a glint, she knew he was caring something. What that something was, she didn't know. But she was curious.

"Awww~ is the little bitch afraid of the dark?" Lou turned her head to look at the men. She was remembered. She watched as one of the men, Earl, drunkenly staggered to his feet. She watched as he stumbled around the five still sitting men. Heavily slurring, he continued, "Well I can tell you a story that'll get you really pissing yourself!" Lou just continued to stare. She eased up on her glare, knowing that, if she let him, this bad man would talk till he passed out.

Al just scoffed from his seat by the fire, being one of the two sober adults. Ghost stories, he thought, this had to be some sort of bad joke. But, just like Lou, he knew Earl would pass out long before the story was over, if he was lucky. Earl wasn't only a talkative drunk, he was a light weight.

Standing before the group, Earl demanded attention. With a drunken leer on his face, he began his tail, "Alright, before I start, remember this shit I'm about to tell you all is real." Al rolled his eyes and Lou stifled a yawn. "Long time ago, back when this place was a functioning camp, there was this freak who went here, went by the name Jason Voorhees. It's said he was an ugly little fucker, with a deformed head and shit." Lou glanced into the woods again. Looking back at the drunken man, something was telling her Earl wouldn't live to see tomorrow. "Anyways, as a joke, a bunch of older kids threw him in the lake. You know, for harmless shits and giggles. But, turns out, little Jason didn't know how to swim. The councilors were too busy fuckin' and getting high to realize what was going on. Once they learned what happened, it was too late. The little freak never surfaced from the water. Cops didn't even bother to fish him out." Lou stopped herself from looking to the ground and listened to the story. Despite her situation, she felt bad for the boy. "But once his mom, Mrs. Voorhees, found out what happened to her boy, she went completely bat shit! Blamed the councilors and went on a killing spree, didn't stop till the last one cut her head off before bleeding to death." Lou hated the twisted grin that took over the Earl's face.

"But, this is where it gets freaky…" Earl paused for dramatic effect, "it turns out little Jason wasn't really dead, or came back from the dead, or some shit, but the point is, he managed to return to the camp just in time to see his precious mommy die." Lou held a sneer back at Earl's mocking tone. "And, ever sense, murders have taken place, and people have gone missing here. It's said that Jason Voorhees is the culprit. That he's been stalking this camp waiting for anyone who stumbles upon it," Lou watched emotionlessly as Earl stalked towards her, "waiting to slaughter them, waiting to gruesomely murder them." Lou's glare returned when Earl started stroking her cheek. "It's said he's died countless times already. But, he keeps coming back, back to this camp. Back to…" Lou watched at Earl fell to the side, unconscious.

"About time, bastard was getting annoying!" Hank cheered, chugging the rest of his beer. Lou repeatedly kicked Earl to get him away from her, he stunk. The passed out man barely moved. Glaring, she sent a sharp kick to his head. All that achieved was the man swatting her leg and rolling over. "Well, I'm heading to bed." After Hank's announcement, one by one the men retired into the old cabins. But one fell on his face, the scrawny man, Tim, passing out before he even took three steps.

Al got up last, sneering at the two drunken men that actually made it to the cabin. Grabbing the bucket of water, his eyes found Lou and smirked. Instead of using the water to put out the fire, he dumped it on the chained girl.

Lou gasped as the sudden coldness that took over her body. The water froze her to her bones. It felt like she was being stabbed with ice cycles. Shivering uncontrollably, she glared with a renewed hate at the smug man and the cackling one beside him. She will kill them.

"Weather's nice, ain't it?" Al threw the now empty bucket to the side. "Have a nice night, bitch." He and the other sober man chuckled and walked away, leaving her chained to the tree. Once the four conscious men entered the cabin, Lou turned her glare to the slowly dying fire. It was a tease before, since she was just out of reach of its warmth. Now it was cruelly taunting her. She was so cold. She saw the lantern light within the cabin turn off and curled in on herself, violently shivering.

Not even five minutes later, she heard footsteps approaching from the trees. Looking to the side, she saw the man from earlier approaching. Heavily shivering, she quietly watched him. She could feel the rage coming off him as he walked. Lou intently observed his actions.

Jason was going to be quiet killing these two. He wanted to drag the experience out, to enjoy himself, but he needed them silent. If all the men were drunk, he wouldn't have cared. But two were still capable of rational thought. So, first he approached Tim. With his foot, he flipped the drunk onto his back. Gripping him by his neck, Jason raised the man into the air with one hand and began to squeeze. After a few second, Tim's eyes snapped open and he started clawing at the hand crushing his windpipes. In desperation and fear, he looked around for help, but only saw the shivering Lou. He saw the curious look in her eyes as she tilted her head and, just before his neck was snapped, the grin that spread over her bluing lips.

Dropping the body, uncaringly, to the ground, Jason stepped on its head, crushing it, as he advanced on Earl. He paid no mind to the freezing child beside his next victim. She didn't matter to him at this moment. All that mattered was the man who insulted him and his mother. Jason could hear his mother's voice in his head, telling him to kill the man. That the man was evil and rotten and deserved to die, just like the rest of the men, just like those teens. They all deserved to die, his mother told him.

Lou watched as the man lifted Earl into the air by his jaw and crushing it with his bare hands. The sheer power the man possessed amazed her. She saw Earl wake up and have his tongue ripped out before he could scream. Lou just silently watched as Earl began crying. Her jaw dropped slightly when he was thrown into the fire, but not in horror. She watched the whole scene in silent awe.

Jason advanced on the man and pinned him into the fire with his machete. He watched the man slowly die in agony, his cries going unheard by the men in the cabin. His focus was broke by a small sneeze. His attention was brought to the freezing girl child, who started taking on a bluish tint. Now that he was close to her, he saw all the scars. Scars from long lacerations, varying types of burns, slashes, and there places where it looked like her flesh was carve off. But he tilted his head at the deep, jagged scar across her throat, the thin one that went from the corner of her lip to just below her ear, and the jagged one curving around her eye. Hearing a rattling metal, his focus is brought to the chains binding the girl to a tree and the handcuffs harshly biting into her wrists. She was slightly waving to him and he didn't know why.

There was no fear in Lou's eyes as the large man approached her, just curiosity. What will he do next, she wondered. It was a waiting game. They were both waiting to see what the other would do.

Jason heard his mother's voice again, telling him to cover the child. Telling him the child was no threat and innocent. He was confused. His mother wanted him to help the child. Going towards the trucks, he found the trailer that held the girl and went to it. Ripping it open, he went inside and started opening the containers in it. The contents inside it made his mother scream at him, ordering him to destroy them. They were full of odd objects and small indecent clothes, obviously for the girl. He didn't know what most of the objects were, put he recognized some from when teenager came to the camp in the past. Doing as his mother said, he took the containers to the lake and threw them as hard as he could into it. He watched them sink.

Returning to where the two dead bodies were, Jason pulled his machete from Earl's back. He glanced to the child, only to see her openly watching him and violently shivering. He looked back to the bodies. The jacket Earl was wearing was burned beyond use, but Tim's thick hoody was in decent shape. Tearing the blood stained hoody from the body, he rapped it around the child. He could hear his mother praising him, calling him her good, precious boy.

Lou curled deep into the hoody, trying to bury herself in the warmth. Peaking up to see the masked face staring at her, she smiled gratefully. The little girl tilted her head as she watched him disappear into the darkness again, back in the direction of the cars. She heard the sounds of air being released from something, of metal being torn apart, and of things being smashed.

Lou knew what that meant. They weren't leaving, any of them. Looking to the cabin containing the four bad men, the little girl smiled. It's all going to end. By tomorrow night, she would be one step closer to being free. And after Johns got here the next day, she would be. The little girl just didn't know in what sense yet, but she wanted to find out. She didn't care if the masked man killed her, just as long as the bad men died and she killed Johns and Al. She wanted her revenge.

She watched the lights flicker back on in the cabin just as the fire went out.


	3. One Regrets

"What the fuck is going on out here!" Al yelled, storming out of the cabin, flashlight in hand. He was followed by the only other man who remained sober that night, Charles. Both were too focused on the source of the noise to notice the stench in the air. Lou just glanced in their direction before curling deeper into the black, warm, bloody hoodie. She was too cold to bother with the bad men.

Al shined the flashlight on Lou's small figure and growled. The sight of the hoodie made his blood boil. She wasn't supposed to experience any comfort while they were at the camp, only suffering.

The purpose of the trip was to re-break her. After Al had retrieved her from the man who stole her away from them, Johns was furious when he saw the spark of life had re-entered her eyes. She had gained some sort of fighting spirit and violently refused to show any of her formerly-instilled fear. They didn't know how a few weeks could destroy three years' worth of conditioning, but Johns was determined to show Lou who she belonged to. They chose to take her to Camp Crystal Lake for that reason. Johns' logic was simple: where better to torture someone, than somewhere abandoned. There was no one to interrupt, no on to accidently stumble upon her again, and no possible witnesses.

Al started to advance on the girl, all previous thoughts on the loud noise that awoke him gone. He never turned his flashlight from the girl, narrow-mindedly aiming it at his target. It wasn't until he tripped over something that his focus was broken. Releasing a curse that drew the attention of the other sober man, he turned his flashlight to examine the cause of his fall. At the sight of Tim's still body and flattened head, Charles let out a blood curdling scream. In a panic, he started wildly shinning his flashlight around the area. When the light landed on Earl's burnt body the smell finally hit him. The stench of blood and cooked flesh made the entire scene too much for him and he released the contents of his stomach on the ground.

Al quickly got up and approached the heaving man. Shining his flashlight around, in a rage, he began shaking at the sight of the bodies. Quickly shinning his flashlight to find the culprit, it settled on Lou. All logic escaped him. He blamed her. She was alive, his friends were dead. He saw no one else who could have done it. He knew she had the mentality that would allow her to kill. The fact that she was still bound to a tree meant nothing. The fact that she was not physically strong enough to crush a man's skull in didn't register in his head. All that registered was the anger.

Lou watched as Al approached with uncaring eyes. She saw the rage in him, but she was unconcerned. Turning her eyes to Charles, she silently relished his pathetic state. The little girl knew that when things finally turned south, he'd be the first to break. She'd seen it before, when he left the first scar. He was all big and tough hurting someone who couldn't fight back. But, when Johns got a hold of him for damaging his "property," Charles was on his knees begging for mercy faster than a whore in church. However, he was quick to jump back on his feet and be back to his normal self after scarring her became a common pass time amongst the bad men. That was what why she truly hated the man so much, he was the reason for the more brutal abuse. He was the one to open that door.

The girl was forced out of her thoughts by a flashlight smashing into the side of her face. It dazed her for a few seconds, but once she cleared her head she glared at Al with a snarl on her face. Lou paid no mind to her throbbing cheek as she spit out the blood that entered her mouth, not once taking her eyes off the man.

"What the fuck did you do?" The crazed glare on his face would have shaken anyone else to their core. Lou was used to it. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, YOU BITCH?!" She answered by pulling on her chain, making them rattle and grow taunt when their short length reached its limit, visually showing him she hadn't moved from her spot. Giving Al another unimpressed look, she returned her gaze to Charles and smirked at his horrified expression. Another hit from the flashlight made her growl at Al. Her nose was bleeding and she wouldn't be surprised if it was broken with how bad it hurt.

"You did this! No one else could have!" Right before he could deliver another blow to her head, a loud smashing sound came from the darkness. Lou calmly leaned back against the tree, enjoying the panic that settled over the two men. Charles stood up on shaky legs and shined his flashlight in the direction the sound came from. Lou smirked while the men casted uneasy glances to each other, the sound came from where the trucks were parked.

"Who's out there?!" Al's shout was met with silence. He looked to the cruelly grinning child, then back into the darkness. "You know something, don't you?" Lou and Charles glanced at Al and, for the first time, the two men heard the little, mute girl laugh. The wheezy shsh sound that emitted from the girl sent a cold shiver down the two men's back. She was shaking in her mirth. When she saw the two men fearfully glance at her, she grinned at them with a cold look in her eyes. Her scars made the cruel expression look joyfully sinister.

"Charles, unlock her from the tree but keep her cuffed." Charles looked at Al as if the man had lost his mind, but Al didn't acknowledge it. "I don't want her out of our sight." When Charles approached the girl with the key to the padlock keeping her attached to the chain, she raised her arms up with a closed eye smile. Lou's happy demeanor terrified the man.

Ever since they got her back she had been angry and violent, and before that she was terrified and cowering. The only time she showed any form of happiness was when she slashed Earl with a knife, and that was only an amused twinkle in her eyes. But now, she was smiling and laughing like she was watching a good comedy. She was laughing at them, at something they didn't know, and it terrified him.

The chains dropped to the ground and Lou stood up in one smooth motion. Al quickly gripped the back of her neck, and grimaced when his hand got covered in Tim's drying blood. "You're staying within sight." Lou just grinned and looked into the surrounding darkness. She knew HE was now watching, finished with whatever he was doing. The little girl could sense him in the woods by the cabins and willingly walked with Al and Charles in that direction.

Al said the plan was to wake the two drunks up, find whoever was out there, and kill him. Lou knew that wasn't going to happen. She knew they were going to wake the drunks up, she was going to escape, and the bad men were going to die. She'll let the man in the woods have the two drunks, but Al and Charles were hers. However, first she needed to get out of the handcuffs.

When they got in the cabin, Lou sat against the wall, and blankly stared out the window. She wasn't focused on the bad men in the room, too preoccupied with planning, but she kept them in visual range. The little girl figured the man in the woods probably has traps set up because she would. So, when she got away from the bad men, she knew she had to be extra careful in the woods. If she found traps, she could lure the bad men in them. She noted to herself exactly how fun that could be.

"The hell are you up to?" Lou glanced at Al, and then looked back out the window. In his own right, Al was unnerved by the girl now. He saw when a hard, thoughtful look crossed her face. She had that look right before she bit a chunk out of his arm, and he just realized what it means. That look means she's planning and biding her time. And, because of him, there was no way to get any information from her. He couldn't make her reveal her plans or tell them who's out there. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to slit her throat, but, in general, didn't regret the act. Growling, he stomped over to the still passed out drunks and started hitting them awake.

Charles glanced between the two and, for the first time in three years, questioned his and his friend's choices. They were, and still are, all well off individuals, upper-middle class and lower-upper class. Most had a wife and kids and they all had well paying, respectable careers. For crying out loud, he was a university professor, Al was a psychiatrist, and Johns was a decorated police officer! None of them fit the stereotypical criteria associated with what they've done. And yet, the tree of them, and some of their most trust worthy friends, had abducted a little girl, held her prisoner, branded her, and tortured her every way imaginable. And for what, sadistic pleasure and finally having the feeling of control they lost after high school. Charles shuddered in realization; they deserved whatever was coming to them. Looking at the stone-faced little girl, nonchalantly wearing nothing but a bloody hoodie, he prayed for mercy he knew he didn't deserve. He cursed Johns for being such a sociopathic, manipulative bastard for talking him into doing what he did.

"Dumbasses!" Charles snapped his head to Al. "Wake the fuck up!" He watch as Al dragged the unconscious men from their bunks and violently kick their ribs and gut.

"AH SHIT! What the fuck was that for?!" Hank growled in anger and pain. The other violently awaken drunk, Alex, groaned in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Earl and Tim are dead." The two men were shock out of their drunken haze. Al continued to speak, "There's some sick bastard out there, and we're going to teach him a lesson." Lou snorted at the irony of Al's words, and closed her eyes as she smirked. At the sound, all the men turned to the girl, with expressions varying from shock to anger.

"The hell is up with her?" Lou open one eye to peak at the men, and her smirk became more sinister. She squeezed the damp blood along the hoodie's collar and, through the bottom opening in the hoodie, used it to write on the floor in front of her. Charles shivered in fear at the display.

_you are all going to die_

With that she looked back out the cabin's window, seeing a large figure move within the darkness.


	4. Escape

A loud bang came from the cabin door. All five occupants looked to it, all but two glancing between each other frightfully. Al's eyes were locked to the door in a wrath filled focus while Lou looked to it in amusement. Doing a quick glance at her captors, the little girl realized now would be a good time to steel the keys from Charles. The men were so focused on the door, they never noticed Lou getting up and silently approaching Charles, unzipping the hoodie part way to get her hands out. She carefully reached for the keys sticking out of his pocket.

Despite his fear, Charles felt the keys shift as Lou pulled them out. Yet, he made no move to stop her, hoping it could redeem himself just enough to earn a sliver of mercy. Unbeknownst to him, his hope would be for naught. He had already been condemned by the little girl beside him.

With the keys in hand, Lou quickly loosened the handcuffs enough so they were still on her, but she could more than easily slip her hands through the binding bracelets. Once that was done she tossed the keys onto a mattress, where they made an inaudible thump and got lost amongst the blankets, and zipped up the hoodie. The last time she swiped the keys; she took the handcuffs off completely and was caught and beaten when they found her with them.

Al sent her a quick glance, oblivious to the loosened cuffs, and looked back to the door. Sidestepping to a suitcase, he quickly opened it and pulled out a cattle prod. Lou glared at the item and unconsciously rubbed her side as it came to life, remembering the agonizing and paralyzing pain it caused as she felt the many overlapping scars. She hated that thing more than the chains and handcuffs. It was Al's favorite "toy" to use on her.

Slowly approaching the door, Al raised the cattle prod, ready to electrocute anyone on the other side. Ripping the door open he saw nothing. There was no evidence anyone had been there at all.

From the shadows, Jason watched his prey. He titled his head curiously as he examined the device in Al's hand. Looking past him, Jason saw the little girl stiffly looking at it while rubbing her sides. Her actions confused him, but he found himself amused when the girl's mouth twitched at the empty doorway. He could hear his mother cooing at him for making the child happy, even if it was only a little, and felt a little proud of himself. That amusement and pride quickly left he saw Al look at her and strike at her with the device in an angry outburst. Before it made contact, Lou slipped out of her cuffs. Diving around Al, she lashed at him with them, catching his ankle, and darted out the cabin and into the woods.

She refused to let that thing touch her again, and it wasn't because of the pain. Pain is something she's grown fairly accustom to. It eventually goes away, so she can deal with it. No, pain was the least of her concerns when it came to the cattle prod. What made her run from the device was the near paralyzation that came with the shock. The inability to willingly move her body was something she hated. Only being capable to violently twitch while she lied on the ground, helpless, as the electricity worked its way out of her, made her feel completely vulnerable; a feeling that used to spark fear, but now only anger.

"Fuck! Stop her!" Lou heard the bad men running after her, but she didn't stop. Jumping over fallen logs and maneuvering around tree branches Lou was starting to lose the men. They weren't as small as her and didn't have her reflexes. Their size was an inconvenience when Lou darted for particularly dense areas of trees and foliage. However, she tripped over a thin string that was at ankle height and nearly invisible in the darkness. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the light of flashlights quickly approaching. Lou tried to get up, only to collapse at a sharp pain shooting from her ankle. Cursing in her head, she forced herself up and looked around for somewhere to hide. Seeing no other choice, she gritted her teeth and limped to a tree, climbing it to the best of her current abilities.

Hiding amongst the leaves against the tree's trunk, she covered herself in the hoodie as much as she could, masking herself in the darkness. At that second, Al emerged from the bushes just below her. She held her breath as the rest if the men came into sight, not making a sound. She started eyeing the cattle prod that is buzzing with electricity.

"Where the hell did she go?!"

"Fuck! Johns is going to be pissed!

"Shut the fuck up, Charles! Hank, you and Alex go back to the camp. She's bond to go back there sooner or later!"

"What about the guy who got Earl and Tim?" Lou felt a spark of excitement at the mention of the man she knew to be near. She knew he was there, close by, watching them, waiting.

"Kill him." The little girl did not like the cold finality in Al's voice, but was not concerned for the man in the woods. He was far bigger and stronger than any of the bad men. She watched as Hank and Alex headed back to the camp.

"You go that way." Al pointed to the left. "If you find that bitch, break her fucking legs!" With that, Al marched blindly through the woods. Charles left in a much more cautious manner. Lou sighed at their departing figures, but then looked up in thought.

Now was her chance. First she'll take out Charles. He was afraid and physically much weaker than Al. Not to mention, Al always hit harder when he was this angry. Also, unlike Charles, she knew Al would really break her legs when given the chance.

After slowly climbing down from the tree, Lou collapsed the second her foot touch the ground. Letting out a small hiss, she reached down and touched her ankle. It was already swelling. Gritting her teeth, she realized she couldn't go after Charles or Al. Not yet anyway. Hearing the crunching of leaves, Lou looked up to see a dark figure and a hockey mask.

Jason observed the child curiously. She looked back at him with wide eyes before giving him a small wave. She smiled when he returned it and reached her arms up to him. Jason didn't know what to do, but listen to his mother's voice when she told him to pick the child up and hold her gently. He was surprised when Lou wrapped her arms around his neck and curled up in his arms.

Lou thought the man from the woods was smelly and cold, but didn't care. He was being nice and that was all that mattered. Lou liked nice people. They didn't hurt her.

Jason listened to his mother when she told him to take the girl to the mines. She said the child needed to rest. As he was doing as his mother said, Jason looked curiously at the child in his arms. She wasn't completely innocent, but it wasn't her fault. He realized why his mother didn't want him to hurt the child. Bad people were hurting her, corrupting her. They were stealing her innocence and trying to condemn her. With a cold look in his eye, Jason swore that would not happen.


End file.
